William Thomas Early McCurley (1860-1944)
in Hart County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Marion County, Alabama |Father = William M. McCurley |Mother = Millie Shiflet |Spouse = L. Diadame Adams |Marriage = in Hart County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Mt. Olive Missionary Baptist Church Cemetery, Hodges, Marion County, Alabama }} Tom McCurley was one of the children of William M. McCurley and Millie Shiflet. He was a Baptist minister of some sort and an entrepreneur. He was among those Hart County, Georgia, citizens who relocated to Marion County, Alabama. He had a general store at some point and was very liberal in extending credit to his customers. He was not so diligent in collecting on these debts unfortunately. Sadly, this came back to haunt him as his store burned down one day and he could not afford to reopen it. A brief biography from the late Dr. William V. Weldon's records: :Wm Thomas E. McCurley: Bought 500 acres near Hamilon, Ala., from sale of land in city limits of Hartwell, Ga., where a Jr. High school now stands. He gave 100 acres to each of his children and lived with Lonnie McCurley until his death. He and Lonnie opened a mercantile store in Hodges, Ala., which later burned with no fire ins. The records I personally had of him (from other researchers) gave his name as William Thomas Elbert McCurley, but a list of McCurley descendants I received gave it as William Thomas Early McCurley. I have leaned toward the latter for now as it was more recently collected, but I am awaiting definitive proof of either. I have also seen his birth year listed as 1858, but I have a more complete date for 1860, so that is what I am using. Also, it seems nearly impossible for the nine children listed after Dewey McCurley's birth in 1898 in my records to have all been born by 1907. That will require some more research. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William Thomas Early McCurley and L. Diadame Adams' |Birth place = probably Hart County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Hart County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Hamilton, Marion County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Hart County, Georgia |Death = or |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = probably Hart County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = probably Hart County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Marion County, Alabama}} |Birth place = probably Hart County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Marion County, Alabama}} |Birth place = probably Hart County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} Gallery Mcurladams.gif|Tom McCurley and Damie Adams McCurley - c. 1900 Williamthomasearlymccurley18601944.gif|Tom McCurley - c. 1900 References *Alabama and Georgia Families. *Parker, Harold Travis. Pioneers of Hart County, Georgia. H. T.Parker, Lavonia, GA, 1982. *Weldon, Dr. William Vickery. Collection of genealogy research documents. *Wittichen, Ivy Vickery. Personal memories. *to look up source info. List of McCurley Descendants received by email in c. 2000 *better source documentation. Cemeteries of Marion County, Alabama found at Birmingham Public Library. Category:McCurley (surname) McCurley, William Thomas Early McCurley, William Thomas Early McCurley, William Thomas Early McCurley, William Thomas Early Category:Non-SMW people articles